Konoha Love
by Geek Bears Electric Lightning
Summary: Sasuke came to the city to escape his past, Hinata came to find a new life...but what happens when they find eachother? Lemons (but I won't say when)
1. Chapter 1

"Alright students, that is all for today, now go out and enjoy your weekend…BECAUSE NO HOMEWORK!" Iruka shouted to his class as he dismissed them for the day.

"Awesome!"

"You're the best!"

"Hell yeah!" various students shouted, the bell rang and everyone darted from class. A young girl was the last one too walk out of the classroom. She silently sighed to herself, relieved that the day was over, and she could now rest for it was the weekend. She had long plum colored hair, a grey messenger bag ,and a plad blue uniform skirt, along with a white short sleeved button up shirt, and dark blue socks up to her knees. (This is what Konoha Academy had its young ladies wear.)She didn't really like wearing their mandatory uniforms but she unwarily pulled it off. She started to walk home, she was almost off campus when she heard someone shout.

"Hinata chan!"

Hinata turned around to see Naruto running in her direction. Her pulse got faster, and she started to blush. 'Naruto is calling me…what do I say?' she was starting to get nervous. She had a crush on him ever since she came here (and that was middle school), and it had yet to fade not that she wanted it to. She liked having someone to think about, and someone to care for, even if it was one sided. Naruto had finally caught up with Hinata, he was holding his knees trying to catch his breath. "Whoo, I found you, good thing I was able to before you left." 'Naruto was looking for me? But why?' Hinata questioned.

"O-oh hey N-n-naruto, what are y-you doing h-here?

"Well, Sakura the others, and I wanted to know if you would like to come, and hang out with us at the new pizza place that just opened. So they sent me to look for you." Naruto explained. 'Should I go? If I do I'll get to hang out with Naruto if I say yes, and on top of that Ill also get to try some pizza, its not everyday that a pizza place opens around here.'

"U-um s-sure N-naruto, that sounds f-fun."

"Alright! Well everyone's going to go home and change out of their uniforms, so meet us at the corner of the shoten biu street, where the big tree is, in about half an hour." Naruto instructed

"A-all right, ill b-be there." Hinata turned around and started to walk home. She lived not to far from the school, so she was home in no time. She got to the door of her apartment and fished out her keys, she opened the door and saw her handsome orange cat, waiting for her when she got inside.

"Hello Kyo!" Kyo greeted her with a meow and rubbed against her leg. She giggled and patted him on the head.

"Guess what Kyo, I got invited to go eat pizza with my friends! It's a good thing to, because I had such a lousy day, and I just want to forget about it. She never stuttered around Kyo, well because she was comfortable around him, he was much easier to talk to than an actual person. She loved her cat, and he loved her. She got comfort from him. She lived alone in a one bedroom apartment. She was emancipated from the parental control of her father, he was abusive, and only cared about something if it involved his own reputation. Hanabi her younger sister stayed with their father still, and often would use her ninjutsu to visit Hinata,and leave her some money. Hinata would never accept the money, so Hanibi did it unknowingly. Hinata lived in Konoha city, while Hanabi and her father lived a few towns away.

"What should I wear Kyo?" as if to answer her question he jumped into her closet and started to play with her black long sleeve shirt.

"What a great choice, thank you" Hinata lightly pet Kyo, grabbed the long sleeve from her wardrobe, and changed into it then she put on a pair of denim jeans and her regular strap sandals, and her purse that slightly resembled her messenger bag, told Kyo bye and headed out the door. Hinata walked towards the location and saw Sakura already waiting under a large tree.

"Hey Hinata, glad you could make it." Sakura said with a smile

"Hi S-Sakura, i-im glad to be here."

"Hey Hinata!"

"Oh Kiba-kun are y-you j-joining us tonight?"

"Damn strait, you don't think I would miss hanging out with my pal. Hey Sakura, me and Hinata are going inside to find a table you wait for the others." Kiba put his arm around Hinata and they both walked across the street. Hinata didn't mind, her and Kiba where great friends, he was like a brother to her. He was the first one she talked to when she went to Konoha Middle School, and they soon became close friends, and their friendship has stayed strong through High School.

"Table for seven please" Kiba said to the hostess

"Yes right this way." The hostess led them to a nice big table and seated them, would you like to order, or wait till your party gets here?

"We'll wait" Kiba said and the hostess walked away.

"You said Seven Kiba, I thought there was only going to be Naruto, Sakura, me you and Shikamaru?"

"Well Sakura invited Ino, and Naruto invited Sasuke, although between you and me, I hope he doesn't come, I think he's a jerk."

"Kiba-kun that's mean."

"Well its true."

"Hey guys, we all finally got here." Saukura said as she pulled out a chair to seat herself, the rest of the group doing the same. "Hey Hinata long time no see!" Ino shouted, "Oh h-hi I-ino"

"How have you been?"

"O-ok, I guess."

"Just ok, why not great!? Oh and hows that cat of yours, now what was his name again? Kia? Ko?"

"K-Kyo"

"Oh thats right, he's awesome! Its almost like he can understand what your saying."

"Enough chit chat, lets order something." Sasuke interrupted

Hinata saw Kiba make a fist "You don't have to be such a jerk they were just talking" Kiba bluntly said.

"Whatever im hungry."

"Ahh don't mind Sasuke Hinata, he's just always grumpy." Sakura chimed in

"Im not grumpy, Im just hungry, Now where's the waiter, I already know what I want" Sasuke said angrily

"Does everyone know what they want already?" Shikamaru asked

"Yupp" Kiba answered for everyone

"Excuse me!" Sakura shouted at one of the staff as as she raised her hand "We're ready to order"

"OK my name is Kyra and Ill be your waitress tonight. What would you like?"

Naruto practically ordered the whole left side of the menu, while Sakura ordered a salad, and the others ordered two large pizzas for the table to share. She brought their drinks and an appetizer and left. The group was holding conversations left and right, and they finally got their food.

Kiba served himself and Hinata a slice. "I think she can get it herself." Sasuke commented.

"Yeah, and what do you care?"

"I dont"

"Then shut the hell up, and mind your own damn business." Kiba said angrily

"Why should I listen to you, dog breath?"

"Sasuke, c mo-" Saskura chimed in

"This is none of your business Sakura." Sasuke said coldly

"Geez I only gave her a pizza, no one else has a problem with it, why do you?"

"I don't, its just she's old enough to get her own slice."

"Yeah I know she can, but she's to considerate."

"What the hell do you mean"

"I mean that she'll wait till everyone gets a slice, before she gets one, so I just thought Id get her one right away. Asshole."

"Don't talk to me that way loser"

'Why is Sasuke so angry? I need to tell Kiba to stop, before this gets out of hand.' Hinata thought. Kiba was about to point his finger at Sasuke, but Hinata put her hand on his motioning him to stop.

"K-kiba kun, p-please stop."

"But he started it Hinata!"

"P-please Kiba kun."

"Alright Hinata, Ill stop. Your lucky she's here or this would've got ugly."

"Whatever." Sasuke stood up threw his napkin on the table, and stormed off towards the restrooms.

"Um…I think I better follow him." Naruto got up and chased after him

"Sorry everyone, Sasukes probably just having a bad day." Sakura explained

"What a drag, oh well lets eat." Shikamaru said biting into his pizza

"Sasuke, what the hell was that back there?" Naruto asked

"What was what?" he asked cold and clueless

"Don't play dumb, why are you so grumpy lately"

"I am not grumpy!" Sasuke shouted

"Oh well now im convinced. Just tell me whats bothering you."

"You wouldn't understand."

"You say that about everything, I may be clueless about most things…but im not stupid."

Sasuke sighed, knowing that Naruto wasn't going to give up.

"Well you know how I moved here to…to get away from my brother? Well I got a box sent to me two days ago. In the box there was only a piece of paper, and my brothers wedding ring, I know he sent it" after a long pause Sasuke took a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket, and handed it to Naruto.

'Hiding is hopless'

Sasuke slammed his hand on the counter with his fist.

"Just when I thought that I could finally be safe, that I didn't have to hide anymore! That I could finally be able to say my last name in public! It just makes me so angry, and unsafe. I feel like he's watching me wherever I go."

Naruto wanted to comfort him, but he really didn't know what to say. "Im sure itll all be fine" he finally managed to say

"You don't know what he's like."

"Well your like a brother that I never had, and ill be damned before I let your so called sibling take that away. It will be ok." Naruto said happily, unknowingly his words didn't give much comfort to Sasuke.

"I hope your right."

"Well lets not worry about it now, lets go and finish eating." Naruto opened the bathroom door and he and Sasuke walked out. When they got back to the table, Sasuke and Naruto sat down and everyone acted like nothing happened, thinking the obvious, that Naruto had gotten him to calm down in some way. When everyone was done eating they paid the bill and left. "So what should we do now?" Ino asked "We're not going home?" Sasuke asked "Well I don't know about you, but I don't want to go home yet." Sakura replied

"Yeah me either, my moms being a total drag right now." Shikamaru said with his arm around his head.

"I know! Lets go to the park!" Naruto exclaimed

"That's a great idea!" Kiba agreed

"Ugh..umm I actually sh-should be getting h-home." Hinata said with two of her fingers touching together.

"Do you want me to walk you home Hinata?" Naruto offered

Hinata started to blush, and wanted him to walk her home desperately, but she knew how eager Naruto was to go to the park, she didn't want to impose.

"N-no Im fine N-naruto"

"The streets aren't safe this time of night, let me walk you home." Kiba said

"N-no Kiba-kun, Im fine"

"I should be going home anyway now to, so later." Sasuke said as he was beginning to walk away.

"Hey, Sasuke can you walk Hinata home then?" Naruto asked him in more of a command, than a question.

"What no way im gonna let that grumpy douche walk her home." Kiba stated

"C'mon Kiba its not safe around here at night. Its only Sasuke after all." Sakura said

"N-No im r-really ok." Hinata said knowingly defeated

"Fine. Sasuke can walk her home." Kiba agreed

"I didn't say yes yet."

"C'mon Sasuke its on your way home." Naruto told him

"Fine."

Sasuke started to walk away. "Are you coming?" Hinata was standing in one spot staring at Naruto, when Sasuke's voice broke her from her trance. "H-Hai" Hinata said catching up to him. The two were walking in awkward silence when Sasuke asked her "So where do you live?" "F-four blocks from here." Sasuke didn't want the silence to stay awkward so he decided to break the ice. "Look im sorry for the way I acted earlier." Hinata was a bit caught off guard by his apology, she didn't know him very well, but she knew that he wasn't one for apologies.

"I-its ok S-sasuke-san, e-everyone has those days." Hinata blushed and looked at the ground not wanting to make eye contact with him. 'She's so shy, and she stutters all the time, I thought someone who did that would be annoying, but its actually kind of well what's the word…not exactly cute…but attractive.' Sasuke thought to himself. Sasuke started to examine her features, and he thought something that he never thought, about any woman before. 'She's beautiful.' Hinata noticed Sasuke was staring at her, and she blushed a shade deeper. She wasn't comfortable so she decided to do what she wasn't very good at…small talk.

"I, Im s-sorry that y-you had to w-walk me home S-Sasuke-san."

"Its no problem, I know how forceful the others can be."

"Th-that's true." Hinata said with a slight smile.

Sasuke didn't know why, but he wanted to know more about her.

"So are you going home now, because you have a curfew?"

"N-no I actually h-have s-some things t-that need to be worked on at home."

"What kind?"

"W-well, I always t-train around th-this time."

"Do your parents make you?"

"N-no, I actually l-live alone."

Sasuke was a bit shocked by this revelation, she lived alone? Even if she didn't live with a father or mother, surely she would have some type of family look after her, an aunt? Uncle maybe? She was just a timid girl. How could she live by herself?

"I don't mean to be nosey, but can I ask why?" Sasuke asked not knowing why he was so curious

"W-well I used to l-live with my father, but I-it wasn't a good place to live, s-so I got out of there." that answered so much, yet so little. 'What does she mean not a good place, does she mean the neighborhood, or living with her father himself?' Sasuke didn't ask any further questions, for fear of being a little to nosey.

"So you like training huh?" Hinata loved to train, she started to do it more often because she wanted to get stronger, but the more she did it ,the more she realized that it takes a lot of her stress away. All the years of beatings, all the times that she was helpless, all the times that she felt like she was worthless. It took away the stress, the anger, and the frustrations.

Hinata started to talk about how much she loved to train, and that actually surprised Sasuke, Sakura knew her share of ninjutsu, and so did the other kunoichi at school, but none of them really took it very seriously. He could say the same for the guys. Sasuke also loved to train, he found that it to took out the frustrations he had bottled up inside him. They started talking, and it wasn't awkward anymore. They filled the rest of the walk with chatter. Soon they were at Hinata's front door. She fished the keys out of her bag, not needing any light with the moon shining brightly. Sasuke started to once again examine her. He looked at her long hair and the way it glistened against the moonlight, her curves were also very nice, he then looked at her eyes, soft and innocent, with a trace of agony, and hope. He wondered why he didn't notice her before. She opened the door, but both found that neither of them wanted to stop their chat.

"W-would you l-like to c-come in?" Hinata offered

"I thought you had some training to do?"

"O-One night won't hurt."

Sasuke stepped in and took a seat on her couch. He looked around her apartment, to his surprise it was nice and cozy, just enough for one person, maybe even two.

"W-would you l-like some tea, Sasuke-san?"

"I would l-love some."

Sasuke looked at her from inside the kitchen and looked at her curvy hips. 'Those hips must feel as good as they look.' Sasuke caught off guard by even his own thoughts. Sasuke was relieved that only he could hear what is said in his head.

"Meow" Sasuke looked down and saw an orange cat that was staring right at him. He remembered Ino and her talking about one. He assumed this is what they were referring to.

"And who's this?" Sasuke asked as he reached down to pet him, Kyo immediately started purring, and moved his head against his hand.

"That's Kyo" Hinata said, as she handed Sasuke a cup of tea that he grabbed with his free hand.

"He usually doesn't like guys, but then again the only real guys that come here are Kiba, and Shino, and Kyo doesn't like bugs, or dogs."

Hinata sat down on a couch chair across from Sasuke. Kyo pulled away from Sasuke's hand and sat on Hinata's lap. Hinata started to pet Kyo and her and Sasuke started talking again. They talked about everything from their friends, to the teachers at school, to what their favorite foods, and subjects were. They seemed to have lost track of time, because when Sasuke looked at Hinatas clock it was already five in the morning.

"Oh wow, I didn't realize that it was that late, or should I say early. Anyway I should get going."

"W-wow I didn't notice the time either." Hinata said hardly stuttering.

"Well ill see you around, thanks for the tea." Sasuke stole another glance at Hinata making her blush, and then left.

**_Well that was the first chapter, I know, I know…not that exciting yet, but I decided that im going to take this one nice and slow. I hope you enjoyed, and if you didn't, thank you for your time._**

**_ Please review, Im a big girl, I can handle it. If you liked it Ill update more often. I don't want to be one of those assholes who discontinues a story that has potential, and if I do, I promise to let someone else finish it. (Also im not saying that my story has potential, that is for you guys to decide.) Also I am very sorry for my punctuation, and grammer mabe? xD See what I did there. Till next time_**

**_Geek Bear_**


	2. Friendship?

**To those who reviewed and/or favorited, thank you! It means so much to me, and I love to write these. Oh I forgot to mention…I don't own Naruto, or any characters. Maybe an OC here and there. (please excuse my punctuation)nOn with the Show!**

'I can't believe that I stayed that late.' Sasuke thought to himself, as he started to walk back to his apartment. He yawned and shivered a bit, as the early morning mist touched his skin. The world was just waking up, the air was fresh, and the sky had that blue tint to it, signaling the start of a new day. He hadn't intended on staying at Hinata's house so late, or even going inside her house at all. He was glad he did, he told stories about his childhood that he didn't even tell Naruto before, he usually had trouble getting to know people, and letting people get to know him, but there was this unaware comfortably with her. He wasn't even walking for ten minutes, and already started to recap the time he had spent with her. He didn't want to admit it, but he enjoyed his night out. He didn't really know her before then, but he hoped that he get to hang out with her again. He finally reached his door, and reached for the key in his pocket, as he was searching for it, he got this feeling that a presence was nearby.

A presence that was so mysterious, but altogether familiar, a sinister but gentle aura. Sasuke Suddenly wished that he wasn't alone, that he was still at Hinata's house, he would even take Ino's presence over this one. He thought she was annoying. Sasuke quickly grasped his key, and burst through his door, nearly plunging face first into the ground. Ever since Sasuke received his 'loving' brothers note, he felt he had to look over his shoulder every five minutes. "I need some sleep" he muttered to himself, needing to hear a solid voice. He went to his room, and plopped down on his bed, not even bothering to change into his night clothes, and only having enough energy to take off his shoes. Within seconds he fell fast asleep. Sasuke was sleeping good, that is until he awoke to a scream, he thought it was just some of the children laying outside, getting a bit carried away. He dismissed it and turned over to get back to sleep, he heard another scream, only this one was familiar, but he couldn't identify it. "PLEAESE STOP!" it was bone chilling, it terrified him, without thinking he jumped out of bed and raced towards the sound of the screaming. 'The bathroom?' He was about to open the door when suddenly another scream. "SOMEONE HELP!" This one was breathless, yet loud and desperate. He ran in the direction of that scream and burst outside, franticly trying to locate the one pleading for help.

"Where are you?" Sasuke shouted, in a not so panicked yet not so calm tone. Sasuke started to hear more screams, some were the screams of men, some were that of woman. He heard them coming from the forest, which was close to his house. He ran towards the heavy brush of trees, which no one ever travels. The screams were now surrounding him. They just kept getting louder, threatening to break the very foundation in which his sanity was constructed on. The forest around him grew darker as the screams got louder. He kept running but he couldn't see an inch in front of him anymore. All of the sudden the forest was ablaze. The bright flames were all around him now, and so were the screams. There was no way to escape. Then amongst the screams, one single voice stood out, echoing. "Hiding I hopeless" He covered his ears while kneeling down on the ground, until he finally let out a scream of his own. "GO AWAY!"

Sasuke quickly sat up, he had a bit of sweat on his for head, he awoke a little confused, and short of breath. He finally grasped that it was only a dream…a nightmare. He was still tired, but he didn't want to relive the nightmare that he just had. He stood up from his bed, walked strait to the bathroom and splashed some water on his face. He glanced in the mirror, he looked horrible. Sasuke walked into his kitchen, opened his fridge and starting to make himself breakfast.

"Hey Hinata" Kiba said pounding on the young Hyuga's door. He had been knocking for five minutes already, he knew that she could take care of herself, but she usually opened the door by this time. He knew that she was home, she would always turn the tile in her window to the red side if she wasn't, and then to the green side if she was. Hinata had woken up to Kiba's repetitive pounding. It was two in the afternoon already; she sat up, still in the clothes from her previous outing rubbed her eyes and greeted Kiba. Her voice was a bit weal from just starting the day.

"W-what is it Kiba-kun?"

"Hinata did you just wake up?"

"Yes. Y-you woke me up."

"Well its not healthy to sleep this late, its not even like you. Did that jerk Sasuke slip something in your drink last night caus-" Kiba was cut off "Is that what this is about Kiba?" Actually me and shino were wondering if you wanted to go hang out later on?"

"How much later on?"

"About an hour or two."

"Ok well Ill have to get ready then, where should I go meet you guys?"

"Oh shino finally got a car, so he's going to pick us up."

"Alright so flourish?"

"Sounds good, see you then." Kiba said as he walked off.

"Meow" Hinata looked towards her kitchen in the direction she heard Kyo's meow. Kyo was patiently waiting by his food dish.

"Oh my gosh! Im so sorry Kyo. Its my fault I should have fed you before I went to bed." Hinata got out Kyo's food and he devoured it."

'Well its sure an eventful weekend' Hinata said to herself as she stripped her clothes off, and stepped into the shower. She was really enjoying her shower, her sleep wasn't very comfortable, and the steam helped her loosen up a bit. She started to think about Naruto, and wondered when the next time she could hang out with him would be. Then she started thinking to the night that she had spent with Sasuke. 'Hes actually pretty nice, hes not scary like people say at all.' She thought to herself. She wondered if her and Sasuke would ever have a chance to talk to each other like they did again. "Well that would be nice" she spoke to herself. If she ever got the chance to be with Naruto like she always hoped for, then she would have no problem getting to know Sasuke, and the three of them could all be friends, without any discrepancies. It wasn't really a plan in her mind, but she did agree that it would work in her favor; not only that, but she wanted to get to know Sasuke more, she did enjoy the talk she had with him. She hadn't had a good fun chat with anyone in a while. Kiba was always there for her yes, and she could tell him and Shino anything, but they would always be brothers to her. She wanted to have a friend or two that wasn't so over protective of her actions and choices. Not that she wasn't thankful for them, other than Hanabi they were the closest things that she had to a family. Sakura and Ino were Hinata's friends, but she didn't know how to talk to them. They always talked about things that Hinata didn't really have the time to care about. It was always boys, clothes, nails, and the next big diva. She did appreciate them, but she couldn't really relate to them. She didn't know it, but that void needed to be filled.

"Naruto, why did you drag me all the way out here?"

"Cmon Sasuke you weren't gonna do anything tonight anyway."

"Hn"

"Now we have a jar full of quarters, and we have enough to spend it on food, and games. Lets go eat first."

"Your always hungry idiot." He said to Naruto. Naruto was never offended by Sasuke's name calling, he was already used to it, and that was pretty much his nickname.

"No im not im still growing, how bout some ramen?"

"I think Ill pass"

"Aww please Sasuke, you never want to eat it."

"Its cause, you've made me eat it so much before that, im sick of it."

"Sick of ramen!? Now that's just not human."

"Eating ramen for breakfast, lunch, and dinner is whats not human." Sasuke said using Naruto's own comment against him.

"Well what do you want to eat?" Naruto asked

"Im not hungry"

"Feh! We'll decide what to eat later, lets just go to the arcade." Naruto told Sasuke as they walked downtown in the main city plaza area, to their local arcade. They stopped at a couple stores before they reached their destination. Naruto kept dragging Sasuke to all the stores that he found interesting. Unfortunately for Sasuke that was almost all of them.

"Dammit Naruto, your not even buying anything."

"It can't hurt to look."

"Fine im going to the store next to this one, just meet me inside."

"Eh whatever." Naruto said as he stuck his tongue out at him.

Sasuke raised his middle finger to him as he walked out.

He walked into a store that sold various trinkets, jewelry, and clothes. Sasuke wasn't really interested in any of it, but he did have a look around. He didn't really need clothes, he didn't have a lot of them, but he had a uniform to wear to school anyway, so it really didn't matter. Sasuke heard a faint giggle, and looked in the direction that it was coming from. He saw Kiba, Shino and Hinata walking passed the store he was in. He wanted to go say hi to her but she was too far away, that and Kiba wasn't too fond of him, and Shino? Well Shino wasn't really fond of anyone. Sasuke exited the store and bumped into Naruto.

"Watch where you're going idiot,"

"You're the one who was looking that way, (Naruto pointed towards the other end of the street) what were you looking at anyway?"

"I thought I saw someone, that's all."

"Is this about Itachi again?" For a moment Sasuke had forgotten all about Itachi, but was now reminded of him. Sasuke tensed up a bit, and said.

"No it wasn't actually."

"Then who?" Naruto asked curious.

"Nobody." Sasuke replied, Naruto knew that Sasuke would tell him if he wanted to, so Naruto didn't really try and force an answer out of him. Sasuke started to walk off.

"Hey where are you going?"

"Lets go get something to eat, I guess ramens fine." Naruto was a little surprised but didn't argue, he didn't want Sasuke to change his mind.

"Alright!"

"Why wasn't I invited to go eat last night?" Shino asked, a bit hurt.

"You don't like pizza." Kiba reminded him.

"I still would have liked to be invited."

"Your worse than Shikamaru's mom you know that?"

Hinata giggled and was happy she got to go out tonight. They went to go see a movie. When the trio exited the theater Sasuke spotted them as he and Naruto were leaving the Arcade. For some unknown reason Sasuke desperately wanted to talk to her, he decided that he was going to, and he didn't care if Kiba minded either. Just then Kiba friendly put his arm around Hinata's shoulder. Sasuke didn't see it as a friendly gesture though, for some unknown reason Sasuke was a bit angered by Kiba's action. 'Are they dating? Surely Hinata would have told me, even if it was just small talk.' Sasuke was just two feet away from her, but they didn't even notice him. Sasuke stopped in his tracks and was about to walk back to Naruto, he just so happened to look on the ground and find a silver bracelet that had "Hinata" engraved on it. He picked it up and tucked it into his pocket. I can go return this to her. He smirked at the thought.

"What the hell Sasuke, don't just go running off like that."

"I can do whatever I want."

"Well yeah, but with your brother's message and all its not as safe as it was before. I would send my shadow clones all over the city just to look for you." Sasuke almost regretted telling Naruto about his brothers 'gift'. Sasuke put both his hands in his pockets, he was about to comment a smart ass remark, but he felt Hinata's bracelet, and just said.

"Sorry."

"Whoa Sasuke Ive only hear you apologize when you're up shit creek. This Itachi thing must be getting to you." Naruto said totally oblivious.

"Naruto will you stop talking about him, your starting to piss me off."

"Eh? Whatever let just go back to my place and eat." They started walking in the directon of Narutos house (Which was about a block away from the plaza.)

"Geez we just had ramen."

"Hello growing young stud here." Naruto said as he pointed to himself with an idiotic grin.

"You've been hanging out with professor Jiraiya too much"

"He knows how to get woman, and he's helped me to."

"Oh you've gotten a date before?" Sasuke said with a smirk, knowing Naruto had to be fibbing.

"Like Sakura."

"You really think im going to believe that Sakura would actually go out with you?"

"Nah I was joking, that pervert hardly ever gets woman." They reached Naruto's apartment complex and went up to his door.

"Your staying here tonight right?"

"Yupp."

Monday Morning

"Hurry up Hinata were gonnna be late" Kiba shouted as he stood in her doorway.

"Ill be right out." Hinata said, as she shuffled through her blankets and pillows. She ran to the livingroom and overturned all the couch cushions. Kiba looking a little confused asked.

"What are you looking for?"

"M-my bracelet."

"The one your sister gave you?"

"Y-yes"

"Im sure its here somewhere, but right now we have to go."

"Ok" Hinata said disappointedly as her and Kiba walked out.

"Are we all ready to leave?" Shino asked.

"Yeah just go already." Kiba said impatiently

"I wont be able to bring you guys home, Im going home right after lunch today."

(Sixth Period)

Sasuke had Hinata in his sixth period, and he was looking forward to talking to her. To his dismay, Iruka had them taking a test. That required the whole class to be silent, to make things more difficult, Hinata sat three seats ahead of him; making it impossible to quietly chat with her."

Hinata was tired, she couldn't wait to go home and relax. 'Ahh man, its only Monday, and im already tired of the week.'

She let out a sigh as the bell that dismissed the class rang. "The Bell doesn't dismiss you I dismiss you." Iruka said shutting the door and guarding it, to prevent students from walking out.

"You all know what you have to do tonight, and don't forget."

Hinata let out a sigh, she just wanted to leave. Since everyone was lined up at the door Sasuke was going to talk to her, but just as he was going to tap her on the shoulder Iruka said "Alright you can go." Then she left quickly. 'Damn it' Sasuke thought to himself. He went into the hallway and the crowd was just too huge. 'Where did she go?' He went out the nearest exit and breathed in some fresh air. 'I guess Ill go home.' Sasuke started walking out of the Academy gates when he heard speak his name.

"S-sasuke-san" He turned around to see Hinata just a bit behind him.

"Hey Hinata, how are you?"

"I-im fine, a little t-tired though."

"Me too, and its only Monday."

"I know…Do y-you m-mind if I w-walk with you?"

"Oh that's right your house is on the way to mine, no I don't mind" Sasuke and Hinata were a bit tired from their day, so they kept quiet most of the way. Unlike Friday night the silence was quite comfortable. Hinata tripped on a pipe that was sticking out of the ground. Sasuke Saw Hinata trip he reached out to catch her but his legs got tangled in hers. He did however manage to break her fall. They fell in a rather awkward position. She was on top of him, her breasts against his chest, his hand was under her stomach. She had held onto his shirt when they were falling, and was still firmly grasping it. Her head was buried in his shoulder. He loved the scent that she had, and the warmth that her body gave off was soothing to him. He could have comfortably fell asleep right there. He felt her breasts against his broad chest, and he just wanted to fondle them, if only his hand was a bit lower.

"Oh I-Im so sorry S-sasuke-san" Hinata said struggling to get off him, her voice bringing his thoughts back to earth. Her leg had gotten stuck in a root. She moved her leg, and couldn't seem to get it loose. She was unfortunately sitting on his groin, and all that moving around was getting him aroused. 'Oh shit, what do I do? This isn't good.' Sasuke tried getting ahold of himself and helped her out of the root. She was dusting herself off, he quickly picked up his messenger bag, and his, and draped them both over his erection.

'Whew that was close.' They continued walking, but it was a bit difficult to carry out that task. Thank goodness they were almost to her house. Hinata was trying to make small talk but Sasuke was concentrating on other things. He could barely keep track of what she was saying. He needed to do something about this. They reached her house, and he asked if he could use her bathroom. She pointed him in the direction it was in. He rushed inside and released himself. He wasn't proud of himself. He knew that this was the better alternative, if he didn't release himself he knew he wouldn't be able to control himself. He would take Hinata, it was like all his control was beyond his reach when he was with her. 'Why? I barely know her.' He wondered to himself. He just figured that his hormones were out of control.

He walked out and saw Hinata in her kitchen cooking something. Whatever it was sure smelled good.

"Alright Hinata im gonna go now."

"Wait S-sasuke, I-I w-wouldn't m-mind, if you stayed f-for dinner" Hinata said, she didn't want to be alone tonight, it was the year after her cousin Neji's death and she missed him so much. She needed someone to be here with her, so that she didn't get overly depressed.

Sasuke for different reasons didn't want to be alone either.

"Sure Ill stay." He said with a smirk.

**Oooo I would right more but I have to go to work now, I had the day off,, and then they called me in. Sorry guys, Cliff hanger. I want to get the next chapter up a soon as I can. I didn't have time to edit this one…Im sorry for that. Oh and my S key, I key, and several other keys are broken. So if some of those letters are missing I apologize for that also. Please review, I can take the criticism. Tell me what you liked, or did not like. Till next time **

**Geek Bear.**


	3. Dear Neji

**Hey guys! Well, I just reread the second chapter and, lets just say, im never uploading without editing again. It didn't have to many grammertical (xD not sure why…but I love doing that.) errors, but the chapter went by a little fast, also it was a bit misleading, but that was my fault so im gonna go with the flow. (The fourth walls gonna kill me.) Oh and before I start, I just want to say that I actually really love Itachi, for obvious reasons he's awesome. I want to see how this goes with him how should I say "In the shadows" O_o**

**Thank you so much to the ones who have read, favorited, reviewed, and are looking forward to the next update. I look forward to the review, and you look forward to the update. Thank you, to all whether you loved it, or hated it.**

**DISCLAIMER! O_o I don't own Naruto! WTF?! If I did Jiraiya and Tsunade would have at least admitted affection for each other. Oh and how many of the readers out there are all caught up with the manga, or anime? **

**On with the show!**

"Th-thank you"

Sasuke was relieved that Hinata asked him to stay; he didn't want to be alone he never in his life would admit it, but he was terrified. Now what would the great Sasuke Uchiha have to fear? Why would he need to watch his back, anyone who even dared tried to challenge him was in over their head. He could lie to himself and tell say that he's not afraid, that he'll be ready for Itachi if, but deep down Sasuke knew that he was far more inferior than him. He felt weak,and pathetic; he would never let anyone know that though. On the surface anybody would see him as the hotheaded, strong, and uncaring youth he was. Relief was not the only thing that he felt at this moment, a feeling he really couldn't describe, but he was happy. The internal smile that he was feeling was now plastered on his face.

Hinata felt his gaze on her, she looked up and saw him staring intently at her, she put a hand up to her mouth and blushed. They made eye contact with one another. Sasuke was caught looking right at her. He thought that there was no need in making things awkward by looking away, and saying nothing. Which is what he figured the young Hyuga would do.

"Why are you so shy" Sasuke bluntly asked. Hinata was clearly caught off guard by his question, and honestly she didn't know how to answer him. She thought, 'Why am I so shy?'

"I-I, w-well, im not s-sure." Hinata said as she put her other hand up to her face, and cupped her cheeks to hide her blush.

"You know… you don't always have to be so shy." Sasuke said as he started to walk towards her. She didn't know how to react. She stepped back to avoid being too close, but he just kept stepping forward until her back was against the fridge. He was staring deeply into her eyes, she looked away and blushed.

"You don't have to be so shy." Sasuke said, as he took both of her hands away from her face and pinned them against the fridge, beside each side of her head. She immediately looked up, and stared into his onyx eyes. She was not panicked nor weirded out in the least. It was like she was looking into his soul, into what he had been hiding his whole life. She saw sadness, pain, and loneliness. She was never good with social interaction but reading peoples eyes was her specialty.

Sasuke had backed her into a corner, his hands were still holding onto her wrists.

"I-Im s-sorry, S-sasuke san."

Their faces were so close, she was nervous, but at comfort with the moment.

"You don't have to apologize Hinata." He said as he leaned his face closer to hers, she could feel his breath on her lips. Hinata wanting to apologize again stopped herself, and nodded. His lips were hovering above hers, she closed her eyes. Both of them completely lost in not only the moment, but in time, and unaware of their surroundings. They were both brought back to earth when they heard a light bubbling sound, then it soon turned into a violent bubbling sound. Sasuke loosened his grip, and looked in the direction that the noise was coming from.

"Oh my gosh, the rice is being over boiled!" Hinata said as she rushed over to turn the burner down. She may have looked like she was focused on cleaning the foamy mess, that was now all over her stove top; but her mind was someplace else. 'Oh goodness, was…were…we were about to kiss, and we were both okay with it.' She was a little disappointed that they were interrupted, but relieved, she didn't know how to kiss. What if she wasn't good at it? 'I knew it wasn't a good idea to stay, I almost…and she would have let me. Well then again you didn't really give her much of a choice.' Sasuke decided to leave before it got awkward. "Im gonna go Hinata." Sasuke said with no personality. Hinata knew that they had just had a moment together, one that she might never get back again; but she still didn't want to be alone, and frankly he dndt want to leave. Sasuke was worried that he had ruined their friendship, and he wanted to avoid any awkward confrontation. Hinata was saddened at the thought of him leaving. She would again be alone, and on this night of all nights. The night that she realized she was going to be alone forever. The one who watched over her died a year ago today, they were each others support and just like that; it had been taken away from her. She felt like it was all her fault, and being alone, well that could take a toll on you. All Hinata could do was picture her dear cousin Neji; who she thought of as a brother, his last words…his dying face. Not a day went by that she didn't think of it. The image burned into her mind. Hinata started to fight the tears that she felt threatening to dare show their presence. She looked down, she didn't want Sasuke to leave.

"S-Sasuke."

Sasuke wanted to leave regardless of hearing Hinata call his name. He didn't want to talk about the moment that they had just shared; until he heard the tone that she said his name in. It was softer than usual, if that was even possible, it had a hint of sadness, and pain behind it. Something that Sasuke was all too familiar with.

"What?" He blurted out coldly.

Hinata was surprised at his tone, she wanted him to stay, but not if it was going to be a nuisance to him. She wasn't an inconsiderate person, and if he didn't want to be here she wouldn't even try to convince him to stay. Hinata with her head still down replied

"N-n-nothing." She said touching two fingers together with her hair covering her face. She sounded a bit discouraged.

Sasuke saw a tear roll down part of her exposed cheek.

'Damn it!' Sasuke never meant to be so rude, he only answered so coldly because he didn't have time to think, he heard the sadness in her voice, and immediately replied, only it came out a little too harsh.

Hinata turned around, and started to wipe up the mess. She heard the door shut, and silent tears started to pour out.

'Brother'

"Im so sorry." Hinata said thinking of Neji. She then felt strong arms around her waist pulling her into an even stronger body.

"I told you…you don't have to apologize." Sasuke whispered intimately into her ear.

Hinata's eyes widened, she turned around to meet his gaze with hers. Sasuke removed a hand from her waist, and brought it up to cup her tear filled cheek. He wiped the watery sorrow away with his thumb.

"Im the one who should be sorry. Please don't cry."

Hinata didn't want to say anything for fear of her voice breaking into a million pieces. Sasuke didn't know what he was doing, he always left the ladys in tears. He didn't give a shit about them. Usually when he saw a woman crying, all he could think was "Weakness" and "Pathetic" He was cold, and uncaring. Most people thought him to be an asshole, and wondered how Naruto and a guy like him could get along so well. He never showed another person comfort, not because he didn't want to in previous situations, but because he didn't know how. Why didn't he think Hinata weak? Why was she not seen as pathetic in his eyes? He wanted so badly to take advantage of her full lips, but he knew that was low. Taking advantage of a woman when vulnerable? Of course he'd done it before, of course he never cared. Why should this time be any different? He was trying to convince himself to do it, fighting with his conscience, and his ego. He wouldn't allow it. He came to a conclusion on why, Hinata wasn't just some girl she was his friend. Sure they had just met but none the less, still his friend. Which he pathetically knew he didn't have many of.

"Hinata I didn't mean to be an asshole."

Hinata finally found the confidence to speak.

"I-its not y-your fault."

"No it is I shouldn't have-

"No Sasuke i-its really not y-your fault…y-you see, a year ago today m-my brother died, a-and its just so hard without him."

"Sasuke hugged her tightly and she hugged back. It felt so good. She never wanted it to end. The hug was warm, and caring. Strong, and intense; not just for Hinata but for Sasuke to. He couldn't remember the last time he had been hugged, or even what a hug had felt like. The last time Hinata had been hugged was by her brother Neji.

**Flashback**

_"Hinata please you must escape this hell"_

_"But Neji-nissan what will you do?"_

_"Ill meet up with you again I promise"_

**End Flashback**

The tears kept flowing, but Hinata felt safe. She didn't feel lonely at the moment. Sasuke felt the same loneliness that she did, and for that brief moment forgot he had that pain to bear. Her scent was intoxicating, the shape of her body fit perfectly with his. He brought her comfort, and Hinata unknowingly brought him the same. The hug went on for what felt like mere moments. Neither of them wanted to break it.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun" Hinata whispered into his ear.

Sasuke was caught off guard by her words. 'did she just say kun?' and he unconsciously tightened his grip around her.

Hinata could still see Neji's face, and she knew that he wouldn't want her to be crying over him. She knew that he would want her to be happy. How could she when he was so important to her? Other than Hanabi, who she rarely got to see. He was all she ever had, and in an instant he was taken away from her. She had wished a thousand times that it was her instead of him, but he made sure that; that would never happen. Sometimes she had dreams about their life together, like he never went away. Then there were the nightmares, like she never had him at all. Why would her mind plague her with such horrible images.

"I don't mean to be a bother, but I think your rice is burning." Sasuke stated calmly.

"Oh my gosh!" Hinata exclaimed, Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. She was so cute to him.

She thought she had turned off the burner, she just turned it down.

"Oh no, its burnt Im so s-

"Hinata, for the last time, you don't have to apologize."

"B-but its my fault."

"No use crying over spilled milk."

"W-well I really am s-sor-

"Hinata, (Sasuke said as he walked over to her and put a finger to her lips) lets go for a walk."

"O-ok."

As they were walking out Kyo crawled out from under the couch, and meowed

"Bye Kyo, we'll be right back."

She bent over to pet him, (still in her school uniform) and Sasuke saw her underwear. He blushed a bit and turned around before she realized what he saw. She was wearing navy blue laced panties, and Sasuke thought that was sexy, he never even thought that she would own such an item. 'I wonder if she had the matching bra, I wouldn't mind finding out.' He wanted to slap himself. 'SHES YOUR FRIEND NOT JUST SOME GIRL" he argued with himself. They walked out of her yard and started walking, they went to the plaza. They found a stand that sold Takayaki, they bought some then sat at a bench to eat it. They were both enjoying one another's company. Sasuke starting polite chit chat said.

"I saw you here the other day."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, you were with Shino and Kiba."

"Oh, that's right. We went to see a movie here."

"That's nice, I was with Naruto."

"N-naruto?" She said slightly blushing. Sasuke couldn't help but notice this, and it bothered him, thinking back on it, she always got so bashful around him. 'Why? Could it be?' Sasuke was slightly angered, Hinata like Naruto? But isn't she going out with Kiba?' He just had to know, it would drive him crazy if he didn't.

"Hey Hinata"

"Yes?"

"Are you going out with Kiba?" He said bluntly, Hinata started to turn red.

"N-no, he's like a…like a (she choked back tears before she said it.) b-brother to me." She looked down at her Takeyaki. 'I miss you brother.' She thought.

'Son of a bitch, I didn't want to remind her of her brother…but then again how can she forget. I don't like my brother, and I can't even forget him.' He needed something to distract her with.

"Sooo…what do you think about Naruto?" Hinata tensed up at his question

"N-n-naruto?" She turned a deeper shade of red, and her eyes relaxed. He couldn't help but get frustrated with the way she acted when it came to him. "W-well, I think that h-hes a good friend, and p-person." She said with her two index fingers touching. Sasuke was too curious he had to know.

"Hinata, do you like Naruto?" he again said bluntly. Her eyes widened in shock. Completely caught off guard now. She didn't want to tell Sasuke the truth, but she didn't want to lie to him either.

"W-w-why would you a-ask that?" She barely managed to say.

"Just making conversation."

"That's l-like asking if y-you like S-sakura."

"Me, like Sakura? Pfft as if." Sasuke said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well...why not? She's a nice girl."

"She's insane, she once cut a lock of my hair off." Hinata giggled.

"Its not funny."

"Now how did she manage to get a lock of your hair?"

"Karin told her to disguise her chakra, and she told her where I was."

"Oh, d-didn't you used to go out with Karin?"

"Yes, but that was freshman year, we're seniors now, and thankfully about to graduate. What a relief."

"I-I think im going to miss it."

"Really why?"

"W-well, its just we all have been class mates until now, and it's just too bad that were gonna go our separate ways. I-its like I won't get to see anyone anymore."

"You know what, I promise that after we graduate we'll still be friends."

"Th-thank you Sasuke-kun."

"Its getting late, maybe we should head back now."

"A-alright." Sasuke walked Hinata to her house, and then started to walk home.

Sasuke got home quicker than he expected, he took off his clothes till he was only in his boxers. He heard something jingle around in his pants pocket, he took it out. 'Hinata's bracelet, I forgot to give it to her.' He set it down on his bedside table 'There's always next time' He smirked at the thought…'Next time.'

**This chapter is dedicated to the one and only Neji…because they called him a genius.**

**…**

**Till next time **

**Geek Bear.**


	4. To be or not to be?

**Ok so sorry if last chapter disappointed you guys, ill try and make it up to you. I personally kind of liked it.**

**Everyday that I didn't update has been tearing me apart, I hate when authors don't update! Itried to make this chapter longer to make up for my tardness. Hope everyone had a great Holiday**

**If you guys have any questions (or request of any pairing) just PM me. OH! AND PLEASE SOMEONE LINK ME TO MORE SASUHINA FICS. I NEED MORE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit!**

**On with the show!**

Hinata was in a hurry to get to school, she had slept late. It was early December and getting chili outside. (Just pretend that sentence should fit there) Hinata had decided that she wasn't going to go to school today, but then she realized that she had a test in not just one, but two of her classes. There was just no way that she could miss those tests, that would surely bring her grade down immensely.

**KYO'S POV**

I waited impatiently by my food dish. Hinata was asleep, so I decided to wake her up. I jumped on her stomach, and told her to wake up repeatedly. She finally got the hint and awoke.

I went back to my food dish waiting to be fed. She looked tired, I kept telling her that she should stay home today I missed her when she went to school.

She looked like she was in a hurry, she had gotten dressed pretty quickly and before I knew it she ran out the door.

I yelled after her telling her to stay, but she didn't.

Aww….

Then I looked at my bowl.

SHE FORGOT TO FEED ME! 3,:

**REGULAR POV**

'Gee its cold, I need to remember to wear a sweater or something' Hinata thought as she ran to school. In this city it usually didn't get cold it was always a nice temperature, but not this year even though it only started to get cold now in December ,the weather was the coldest it had been in Konoha, and it was predicted to get even worse.

Hinata reached the front gates of the Academy. The bell for first hour had just rang, which means she made it in the nick of time. Luck was in her favor today. A tired Hinata sat in class listening to the lecture that one of her sensei's had planned for the day. She was trying her hardest not to dose off, luck may have helped once already, but once was all it would help today. Hinata fell asleep crossing her arms and using them as a pillow. She was so comfortable, and relaxed. All of the sudden she felt something hit her head, which made her wake up a but startled.

"Hinata!"

"Y-yes Mitarashi-sensei?"

"Were you just sleeping in the middle of my lecture?"

"Y-yes I guess I was." Oh no caught. How embarrassing.

"And why Is that?"

"I-I was just so t-tired I…Im sorry"

"I don't tolerate that in my class you can be tired in detention."

"B-but!"

"Now" Anko said strictly, wow did she have a short temper.

Hinata collected her things then quietly started to exit the room, trying her best to ignore the glares that were directed at her. She had never been to detention before [go figure] so she didn't know where to go. Hinata didn't mean to make Anko so mad, she was just so damn tired. Why couldn't Mitarashi-sensei understand that? Hinata let out a loud sigh, then went to the main office.

"E-excuse me." Hinata asked the front office assistant

"How can I help you?"

"I-I…well I need to find the d-detention room." Hinata said ashamed.

"Oh well that's in hall 8 rooom 40."

"Th-Thank you" Hinata bowed and headed for the detention room.

'Oh I cant believe I got detention. Why if father knew he would literally kill me.' She shivered at the thought of her abusive father. He overreacted for some of the smallest things. Boy she was glad that she got out of that household alive. Hinata was lost in her thoughts when she realized that she had reached the DETENTION ROOM! (Dramatic voice!) she didn't know whether to knock or just go inside. She decided to just go in.

"Well well, we sure are getting a lot of students today. What is your name?"

"H-Hinata."

'Hinata?' Sasuke heard her introduce herself. He picked his head up from his desk and looked straight at her.

"Well Hinata you can sit anywhere you like, I don't care what you did to get here, but make yourself at home."

"Th-Thank you." Was all Hinata muttered. Hinata was surprised, this was detention yet this wasn't a bad place to be.

Hinata looked around for a seat, that's when she saw Sasuke motioning for her to sit next to him. Hinata sighed in relief, even though detention wasn't bad, she didn't want to be in it alone. Hinata went and took the empty seat next to him.

"I never pictured you in here, and so early in the morning."

"I could say the s-same about you."

"heh, this place is practically my home." Sasuke said as he leaned back in his chair arms behind his head and legs crossed on his desk. He casually had his uniform shirt unbuttoned revealing a black under shirt.

"So why are you h-here?" Hinata asked

"I didn't want to go to class so I ditched?"

"Y-you ditch in here?"

"Yepp comfiest place in school. Why are you here?"

"I-I fell asleep in class." Hinata said with a blush

"That's it? How stupid."

"Stupid?"

"Not you the teacher, I mean sleeping? You got to be kidding me."

"W-well that's w-what happened. I don't know about you but, I-im really t-tired so im gonna s-sleep."

"Do as you please" Sasuke said in a cold voice

Hinata was too tired to notice. She laid her head on top of her arms and dozed off.

She started to dream.

"Hey Hinata"

I know that voice, that sounds like. Hinata turned around and faced him.

"H-hey N-Naruto."

"Lets go and get some ramen Hinata-chan"

"A-a-alright" Hinata said as she started to blush profusely

Naruto and Hinata were eating their lunch when he decided to try and find her tickle spot. He lept forward over his hot bowl of ramen, and tackled her. He started to poke her sides, his hands were going all over her sides till she burst out in laughter. Hinata's eyes widened covering her mouth. If he didn't know where her tickle spot was before that outburst had confirmed it.

Naruto repeatedly teased that spot.

Sasuke was looking at the ceiling lost in his thoughts when he heard Hinata giggle. He looked down at her face and saw a slight blush dusted upon her cheeks.

"N-Naruto!"

"S-stop it!" she said in between giggles.

Naruto acknowledged her request and retreated. Hinata was trying to catch her breath.

"Gee you sure are ticklish Hinata chan" He said as he laid down beside her.

"Hinata, why do you like me?" Naruto asked her

Hinata's eyes widened. 'OH MY GOSH! HOW DID HE KNOW!' her face turning redder than before.

"I-I…b-because I…" Naruto was waiting for his answer. Her heart clenched

"B-because I l-love you Naruto-kun." He looked up at her and cupped her face with his hand. It was warm against his palm. Oh did she think that he looked hot, but then again almost every guy was able to look handsome in their school uniform. It wasn't that though, she truly thought he was handsome.

His face inched closer to hers. 'Oh my goodness? Is this really happening?' Naruto's lips were awfully close; she could feel the want deep inside her body for them. Just as their lips were about to touch the bell for second hour rang jolting Hinata from her 'wonderful' dream.

"Oh!" Hinata groaned as her fist hit her desk.

"Geez whats up with you?" Sasuke wondered

"N-Nothing. Well it's time for class."

Before Sasuke had time to ask her to walk with him she was already on her way to class. 'Whats her deal?'

Hinata hardly paid any attention to Sasuke. He heard her mutter something but she just went on her way. Hinata was thinking about her dream starring Naruto, she knew it was only a dream but why? Why could she not have had one little kiss? Not even a real kiss, a dream kiss. She sighed in frustration realizing what she wanted wasn't even happening in her dreams.

Shino's car was in the shop and was going to be for three weeks, apparently some vandals went and stole most of his parts while he was Christmas shopping. Hinata didn't mind walking home she enjoyed the air that the outdoors had to offer. Also she got to talk to Sasuke. They didn't really talk much during school, not that they avoided each other but everything was so overwhelming now that finals were approaching.

"Are you ready to go Hinata?" Sasuke asked. The days grew shorter which meant they had to start walking earlier now if they wanted to make it home before it grew dark.

It had been 2 months since the night out at the pizza parlor, in that two months Naruto Sasuke and Hinata had hung out with eachother a few times. Hinata and Sasuke had grown accustomed to walking home together. Hinata would sometimes tell Shino that she would walk home instead of getting a ride, him and Kiba were hard to convince but she found a way to do it anyway.

"So how was y-your day Sasuke-kun?"

"It was boring, I can't wait just to get home and sleep."

"So that bad?"

"Ugh yes."

"What about you?"

"I-it was alright, not very eventful either."

"Speaking of today, what happened this morning?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"The sleeping and the daydreaming after the sleeping."

Hinata started blushing remembering her dream, then she remembered her frustration when it didn't end the way she wanted it to.

"I-I was just thinking about…things."

Sasuke wanted to tease her, not just that but he wanted to know what she was thinking about.

"What kind of things?"

"N-nothing really."

"Why don't you just tell me" Sasuke said in a demanding tone.

"I-I was just tired. That's all."

"I know it was something, because I saw you blush and laugh while you were sleeping." He said in an amused tone.

Hinata's face turned red, Sasuke found that he loved to tease her. She was so easy to embarrass.

"I was j-just dreaming."

"Oh a dream was it, what was it about?"

"No on- I mean nothing in particular"

"So it was about someone, whoever would Hinata be dreaming about?"

"U-umm." Well shit, caught red handed. Hinata thought quickly about what to say to him, she didn't want to lie but she was not going to tell ANYONE! That she had a crush on Naruto, let alone had a dream about him.

"Im waiting."

"I was having lunch w-with my b-brother and s-sister." Hinata said shamefully. "And it was like everything was never messed up." Hinata was sorry for lying to Sasuke, but even more so that she had used her two siblings dead or alive as the excuse. Sasuke didn't know what to say. 'Again I reminded her of her brother. Way to go Sasuke.' He didn't know what to say. He was not about to let things get silent he liked their little talks. (xD)

"Wait, you have a sister?" Sasuke asked. Hoping that it was not another grim topic to bring up.

"Yes, her name is H-Hanabi. She's younger than I am." Hinata and Sasuke talked about different things but she failed to mention within their two month friendship that she had a sister, and the situation with her father. Sasuke didn't ask her, because he didn't wonder about her living alone; maybe it was because he himself lived alone.

The sun was setting, and they tried to race the sun home. Hinata was growing accustomed to running,(with getting up late for school and all) she usually tried not to; eventhough she loved the freedom of it.

They got to Hinata's door step just as the sun went down. Both of them were panting. Hinata struggled to open the door she was holding her hips. It looked like she was in pain. Hinata was still panting when she plopped down on the couch. She let out a painful groan.

"Hinata are you alright?" Sasuke asked a bit worried

"I-I think that my hip popped out of place again."

"Again?"

"I-Im sorry S-Sasuke-kun but I can't see…c-can you ch-check." She said in a short embarrassed tone.

"Ok, how will I know"

"B-believe me you'll know."

Sasuke gently lifted up the bottom of her shirt. Showing her soft bare skin He was careful not to lift it up more than he needed to. Even if he wanted to see more. Her skirt was in the way of her hips.

"Hinata I have to pull your skirt down just a tad." Before she could consent his hand was on her side pulling down her skirt little by little. He was true to his word. He wouldn't go past what he was supposed to. He looked at the patch of skin that he uncovered. Her hip looked disjointed; it was definitely out of place. He touched the layer of skin, feeling a bone beneath the surface of her flesh.

"Well that doesn't look nice."

"Oh I knew it! Why now of all times!"

"Does this happen often?"

"E-every once in a while, it happens faster if I keep r-running, and I've done l-lots of running lately."

"Soo what do you usually do when this happens?"

"W-well I have to get someone to pop it back into p-place" She said looking at him pleadingly.

"No way"

"P-please S-Sasuke kun, I always have the nurse at s-school do it, but it never popped out of place while I was at h-home."

"I don't know how."

"You just put pressure on it u-until it snaps back into place."

"I don't want to"

"Please S-sasuke-kun If you d-don't I won't be able t-to walk to school tomorrow. Plus it hurts" She begged him with her eyes

"Fine Ill do it." Sasuke sat on the couch and let Hinata's legs rest on his lap

Hinata was on her side. Sasuke placed a firm hand on her side, then placed his other hand on her hip. Hinata gasped his hand was cold.

"Are you ready Hinata?"

"Mhm."

Sasuke applied pressure to her hip trying to put it into place, no luck yet. He didn't want to put more pressure than he already did to her hip. It felt like anymore and she was going to break. His grip on her tightened. The pressure was immense and it didn't particularly feel nice when this happened. Sasuke applied even more pressure to her fragile hip. Then he heard something snap.

"Ahhhh!" Hinata moaned in agony. She unintentionally sat up and grasped Sasuke's shirt with both hands, then buried her face in his neck. Sasuke was taken aback by this. He didn't want to hurt her, but he knew that the pain was inevitable. Sasuke rubbed her hip with his hand, as a gesture to take her pain away.

"Im sorry Hinata." He whispered in her ear. He put his other arm around her waist and took in her scent. He pulled her closer to him. God he just wanted to lose control. Her figure was so warm against him. Hinata didn't mean to jump into his arms, but she wasn't really regretting it either. His body was so comforting, his form so fitting.

"I-Im s-sorry Sasuke-kun" Hinata said releasing her grip; he did not do the same. She tried to get up but he would not let her go.

"S-Sasuke?" Hinata said struggling against his grip. Sasuke didn't want to let her go, he liked this feeling; this feeling of warmth, and comfort. She stopped struggling and rested against him. She slid a hand against his broad chest.

"Mm" Sasuke groaned. He put a hand under the back of her blouse, making her shudder. Hinata wasn't sure what she was getting into but whatever it was, she wanted to be emerged in it. Hinata slipped her hand under his uniform shirt (and his under shirt) and began feeling every inch of his chest. She started sucking on his neck. Sasuke loved this feeling. Sasuke leaned forward until they were laying on the couch. Her body was now pinned against his. Their gaze met each other's in both realization and intimacy. Sasuke started closing in on the gap that was between them. In just moments they were in a passionate lip lock. Sasuke moved his hand under her blouse cupping her breast. His free hand slid from her waist to her thigh. Hinata's hand was entangled in Sasuke's hair. She was loving every minute of this. Whatever "This" was. Sasuke's hand started climbing towards her womanhood. Both were now completely lost in the moment.

'Oh what am I doing? This is Sasuke? I cant…not with him. Its supposed to be Naruto. What would Shino think. What would Kiba think?' her eyes widened, she didn't want to disappoint them, they were all she had. Hinata struggled to break their wonderful kiss.

"W-we shouldn't be d-doing this."

"I know." Was all Sasuke said before he bit down at the nape of her neck.

"Sasuke!" she moaned out. He loved the way she said his name, it made him lust for more. She didn't want to stop even though she knew he wasn't Naruto it felt so right.

"W-we have to stop" Hinata muttered

Sasuke knew that this wasn't a good thing he knew that this was his friend, and as friends they should never have dared cross this line, but it had already been crossed. He figured there was no turning back now. It was also in this moment that he realized that he had feelings for her. All along he knew that he did, he didn't want to admit it though. Yes he only knew her for a couple weeks, but that was all he needed. Hinata needed to find a way to stop this. Sasuke's hand now rested on her panties. It was the only thing keeping his hand, and her gender from touching. He started to massage her. Hinata moaned, she didn't know this feeling but she could get used to it.

"No!" Hinata shouted but her cries fell on deaf ears. Hinata got both of her hands and pushed as hard as she could against Sasuke's chest. Sasuke was just too strong. Sasuke swiftly grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head with one hand and started to unbutton her shirt with the other. Sasuke's hand went under her bra and roughly squeezed her luscious breast.

"Ahhh Sasuke please stop!" Hinata cried. She wanted him so badly but she still loved Naruto. Was this it? Was she going to lose her virginity to someone she didn't love? No she couldn't let that happen.

"Sasuke!"

"IM IN LOVE WITH NARUTO-KUN!" She blurted out. Her eyes widened. Sasuke stopped and looked directly into her eyes. It was like she punched him right in the face. Sasuke climbed off her and stood up.

"Im…(long pause) sorry Hinata."

'Did she just really say what I think she did?' It didn't seem real to him. Hinata like Naruto? They were so different; but so were Sasuke and her. He stood there in silence he was lost in thought. 'This is why she acted so weird around him?' Then a frightening thought crossed his mind. 'Is this why she wanted to be my friend, to get close to Naruto?' His chest tighte ned, he was becoming breathless.

Hinata didn't know what to do, she had never been in this situation before. She buttoned up her uniform and adjusted her skirt till it was again the appropriate length.

"S-Sasuke-kun" Hinata said trying to break the uneasy silence. Sasuke's anger was getting the better of him just like his lust and want for Hinata had gotten the better of him mere moments ago. He had somehow convinced himself that they were only friends so that she could get closer to Naruto. How could he even dare think that about her? This was Hinata…HINATA!

"Sasuke-kun" she said his name again, standing up and putting a hand on his shoulder. She wanted to let him know that she wasn't mad at him. She still wanted to be friends, he was the only friend she was comfortable being her complete self around, even if she still did stutter around him.

"Don't touch me." Sasuke said coldly moving his arm away from her touch.

"W-what's wrong?

"I figured you out, I can't believe you. Your just like the rest of the sluts at school."

Hinata couldn't help but be surprised at this outburst. First of all it was coming from Sasuke (HER FRIEND!) second her a slut? Hinata wasn't conceded but a slut she knew she was not. Third what was he talking about?!

"W'what are yo-

"Don't try and play dumb, Ive seen this a bunch of times. I cant believe you would use me to get to Naruto." Sasuke had indeed seen this. But it had never happened to him, people would always try and befriend Naruto to get to Sasuke.

"N-no Sasuke I would never."

"Oh spare me the excuses" he shot at her coldly

"Im serious, I would never do that, y-your my friend. I-I love being around y-you, I can be myself around you." Her words were piercing him. She loved to be around him? He knew it was all a lie, a lie never hurt him so much.

"I know how you woman are, you'll do anything to get what you want. Im not going to be used as a pawn, like some puppet."

"Sasuke please listen!" Hinata shouted. Why would he think this? Why?

"Anyway Naruto would never like you, he thinks your weird and doesn't find you attractive at all."

"Stop, listen to me I w-

"Don't talk to me, don't touch me, don't even look at me." Hinata felt tears threatening to leak out of her lavender eyes.

"Please stop" Hinata chocked out

"You disgust me." Those words; those were the same words that her father had said to her time and time was the final blow. The grand finally of cruelty. Hinata's tears started to spill out. Never did she think that the rumors of Sasuke's coldness would turn out to be true. Hinata's tears brought Sasuke out of his cloud of anger. His chest tightened It was like it wasn't him saying those words. He witnessed the whole situation with his eyes, but he had no control over the words that were said. Whether he liked it or not the damage was done.

"H-Hinata…..I Im" He reached out to comfort her why did he say those things to her, why was he even mad?

"Don't touch me!" Hinata shouted now it was her turn to get angry. Sasuke was startled. He never heard Hinata shout, ever.

"Get out! Get out of my house!" She screamed. They were both so out of character right now. Hinata had never even yelled at her father, when he said those words.

"Please Hinata!" Sasuke grabbed her arm, Hinata was so angered that she wasn't thinking and released her chakra through the chakra points he touched.

Sasuke grunted and let go. Did she just?

"Fine ill go." Sasuke said as he left.

Kyo witnessed the whole scene; he had been ruddily awoken from a nap when he heard yelling. The tension was so thick that he could have sliced it with his claws. Hinata dropped to her knees she was sobbing uncontrollably.

**KYO's POV**

I saw Sasuke leave, both him and Hinata seemed angry. Then I saw Hinata start crying. OH NO! I hate to see her cry, or anybody for that matter. What did he do?

I asked her what was wrong, as I rubbed against her trying to comfort her.

"Kyo" was all she said as she picked me up and embraced me. She never answered my questions. She sobbed into my fur soaking it with tears, I didn't mind. She saved me once and Ill always be here for her.

I knew she should have stayed home today.

**REGULAR POV**

'Did that just happen? Did it really just happen?' Its all my fault Sasuke kept repeating to himself. 'I almost lost control, then I had the nerve to yell at her.'

'Why was I so mad? Why?' All Sasuke could remember was being so angry. It took him a few moments then he remembered. He regretted yelling at her, but he was still convinced that their friendship had been for Naruto's acceptance.

'No she's not like that. I won't believe it. Never, how could I even allow myself to think that?' He felt terrible.

'You just wanted her to hurt, because it hurts that she likes Naruto' a voice said in his head.

'That's not true! I would never hurt her to get even.'

'Oh but wouldn't you?'

**Authors Nooote!**

**Soooo that was the fourth chapter…**

**Thanks to all the ones who read, reviewed, followed, and favorited. I would be nothing without you guys. Please keep on, it truly makes me happy. Enjoy the New year. Review to your hearts content. (Good or bad.) Oh and Happy Belated Birthday to Hinata! :D**

**I like romance, but I also like heartache/ action and all that stuff. Sooo if you hate me….I don't really know what to say. If you love me….I don't really know what to say either. Only that I LOVE BOTH OF THOSE GROUPS. (also its so hard not to start new fics! I don't want to start any new ones, then ill get all overwhelmed. Hope this one was long enough.**

**And I refuse to believe that NaruHina is confirmed! Time for me to shut up.**

**Till next time**

**Geek Bear**


	5. Words

**Hey guys. It feels like forever that I updated, but in all honesty it's only been a month. Usually the new Naruto chapter that comes out is a reminder for me to update, but as you might know for the holidays shonen jump took three weeks off, and although I was not planning on it, I also took three weeks off. Im sooooo sorry guys! I feel like a complete asshole.**

**I was just watching so much anime. Please be patient there's so much going on right now. **

**Before I forget if you're on reddit go subscribe to /r/animefanfiction/ go submit your own fanfics, and read others. TELL YOUR FRIENDS**

**On with the show.**

"You disgust me."

Sasuke's words wouldn't leave Hinata's mind. The scene just kept playing over, and over in her head.

"You disgust me."

Hinata had learned long ago to not let petty words bother her; after all they were only words. Hinata used to get bullied in grade school, ever since then she learned to ignore people's comments. At first it was hard to deal with, but over the years she had become an expert on keeping her head held high; at school was one thing but at home was a different situation completely. Hinata's father always said harsh things to her, he didn't fancy Hinata one bit, but that didn't stop her from trying to please him. Hinata tried her best yes but to Hiashi Hinata's best wasn't even close to good enough. Hiashi would beat her almost nightly, Hanabi always sat in a corner tucked into fetal position looking pathetic, and crying her eyes out in fear. Hanabi didn't just fear him because she knew that she would be next, but that one day her father would go too far and beat Hinata to death. Hanabi loved Hinata; she couldn't bear the thought of her sister no longer alive. Neji couldn't do a damn thing to help them, he would try and try, but Hiashi would either lock the boy in the basement where he was helpless in the cold dark room, or knock him out completely. When Hiashi would black out from drinking for the night, Hanabi would make sure that he was out for the night. She would go find the key to the basement and unlock it for her brother. Hanabi would always tell him to go check if Hinata was alive, no matter how many nights the situation repeated itself he would rush to his sister always fearing the worst. Neji knew his sister had a strong will, but Hiashi had a knockout punch. When Neji was knocked out cold Hanabi never knew what to do. Hinata would be lying on the floor, gasping for air, it was a painful sight but to Hanabi it was a sign that she was alive. This was somewhat of a relief. Hanabi would try her best to make sure Neji was ok as well. The nights when Neji couldn't carry Hinata back to bed; Hinata would lye in the same spot Hiashi had left her in. She would try her hardest to get up, but she just didn't have the strength.

Hiashi would wake up and find her in that very same spot. If you asked Hiashi himself he couldn't explain it, but he would get so angry his pulse would accelerate into nothing more than uncontrollable rage; and before Hiashi knew it, he would be putting fresh bruises on Hinata's already tender skin. After Hiashi felt he had gotten enough of his frustration out he would take one last look at his daughter. Spit then would mutter one last thing before he left her weak and helpless on the cold floor.

"You disgust me"

The words echoed inside of Hinata's mind again. Hinata sat on the floor stroking Kyo, she had just stopped crying but the more she thought about the situation, the harder it was to keep her tears at the bays of her eyelids. Hinata could tolerate people and they're crude insults, but it was as though those three words held a certain power over her. They weighed her down like an anchor that she couldn't retract, this time the weight was heavier. The blunette wasn't sure why those words cut deeper than ever before; if that was even possible. Sasuke was her friend, and she thought that he would never tell her something so thoughtless. Him and her shared conversations, some were personal, and some were just friendly chatter. They told each other so many details and thoughts about their lives; without really telling each other about themselves at all. Hinata hadn't told Sasuke about Hiashi and the abusive childhood he provided her, or why she lived alone. Sasuke hadn't told Hinata about his older brother and his threating note, or that he even lived alone at all.

Hinata didn't feel like eating that night. She walked passed the kitchen and headed towards her bedroom, turning off all the lights as she walked passed them. She made her way to her bed and lay down. She wasn't very tired but she didn't want to do anything more but to take a long nap. Hinata rubbed her hip; there was still a bit of pain. She thought back to Sasuke's touch, and she felt a bit of warmness.

"You disgust me" The warmness quickly faded as those words echoed through her mind. She struggled to find a comfy position. Kyo felt Hinata's uneasiness the orange cat climbed on top of her stomach and fell asleep.

Sasuke was inside of his shower, one of the only places that he could get any productive thinking done.

'Why? Why did I think something so stupid?' He balled his hand up into a fist as the steam from the shower rose from the hot water. Sasuke thought about nothing but Hinata. He flashed back to walking her home, almost daily from school. He usually skipped his classes, but he looked forward to his last class of the day. Hinata sat next to Sasuke when the teacher would allow them to stray from they're assigned seats. At times the two were quiet working on the work assigned for the day. It was ok. Sasuke felt comfortable around her enough that the silence no longer bothered him. He thought about all the moments they had together in the short time they spent with each other. A gentle smile graced his lips. Sasuke couldn't wait to walk her home again.

"Maybe tomorrow." He spoke, his voice bringing him back to reality. 'I don't think tomorrow is possible at the moment.' He broke the news to himself becoming somewhat disappointed.

'Narutos friends with her, I wonder if he'll know what to d...'

"IM IN LOVE WITH NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata's words echoed through his thoughts like an unavoidable kunai. Sasuke's fist clenched tighter, he angrily hit the bathroom wall. 'Im such a fucktard' He thought as he turned the knob to shut off the shower. 'Ill make it up to her somehow.' Thinking of a way to make things right, as he opened the shower curtain and stepped out of the tub. 'I know, I'll give her back that bracelet that she dropped.' He thought that was a good way to get things between them going again. He tied a towel behind his waist, and rushed to his dresser in search of Hinata's bracelet. He fished it out and put it inside of his book bag so that he wouldn't forget it the next day.

Hinata's alarm made a terrible buzzing noise. She turned to her side and tried to fall back asleep but it wouldn't shut up. The buzzing just kept on going. "Ugh!" She groaned.

Hinata got up and silenced her alarm. She went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes widened she looked horrible. Bags under her eyes from crying, hair a mess from restless tossing and turning throughout the night, and for some reason she noticed her complexion was paler than usual. Kyo stretched out and rubbed against her leg.

"Ugh Kyo I'm so not looking forward to school today."

What sounded like a simple meow to Hinata was actually Kyo telling her to stay home. She pet him and started to get ready for the day. She was surprisingly making good time today, she fed Kyo and gave him fresh water. She was ready to head out the door, then Hinata realized that both her and Sasuke took the shoelace express to school. Running into him was something that she wasn't ready for yet. She stayed inside her house and waited roughly forty-five minutes before deciding it was safe to venture out. She grabbed her bag flung it around her shoulder and started running to school. She knew she was going to be late, she knew Mitarashi sensei would send her to detention again, but if Hinata kept her pace she would be there by the time second hour started. Making her on time for class. That was only if she kept her pace. Hinata was running her fastest which was quite difficult, since her hip was freshly popped into place. It ached a bit, but Hinata ignored it and kept running.

"Hinata!" a familiar voice yelled. Hinata turned towards the direction her name was called out and saw Kiba's body sticking out of a car window. The car screeched to a stop, and Kiba motioned for her to come to the car. Hinata looked at each end of the highways checking if it was safe to cross. She ran towards Kiba, he was in the back seat, Hinata looked at the tinted window of the driver's side then it began to roll down revealing Shino.

"W-what are you guys doing here?"

"We should be asking you the same question" Shino muttered still looking at the road.

"Im going to school, and who's car is this?"

"Its my cousins" Kiba explained "Im letting Shino drive since he doesn't have anything to drive right now."

"Oh, Why aren't you guys in your uniforms?"

"Oh that's right, were going to the city today, and you're coming with us."

"W-what? I can't, we all have school."

"Nope, today your coming with us Hinata, I mean come on your already late."

"Well I can still make it to my other classes."

"Hinata you need a break. We all do." Shino said

"What if we miss something important for finals?"

"Oh we all know you're gonna pass anyways." Kiba scoffed.

"What about you two?"

"We'll be fine, we have A's in all our classes, I doubt one day will hurt." Shino reasoned.

"Well…"

"Well your coming with us."

"Fine ill go with you, but you'll have to take me back home to change."

"We don't need to, I brought the clothes you left at my house that one time you fell in the mud, my mom washed them and everything."

"Well how convenient." Hinata said, as she got into the passenger seat.

"So why are we going to the city? I mean why not just into town?"

"You kidding? This town is too small. We're gonna go have fun today."

Just then one of Kiba's favorite songs started playing, and he reached forward shoving Shino and Hinata's elbows aside to turn up the dial.

"You could've just asked." Shino scolded.

"No way, I know you both think this song is lame, you would have turned it instead of turning it up."

"You can be so stubborn Kiba-kun." Hinata said giggling.

"How did I end up here?"

"You get caught sleeping in that class you're gonna get stuck here" Sasuke said to Naruto

"Tell me about it, the other day Mitarashi sensei sent Hinata over here. I mean C'mon Hinata? That's going a bit too far if you ask me." Naruto said as he laid his head on the desk in front of him.

Sasuke tensed as he heard Hinata's name. Naruto was too oblivious to notice.

"You have that class with Hinata?" Sasuke questioned

"Yupp. We actually changed our seating yesterday, but it was after Hinata left so she doesn't know that me and her sit next to each other now."

Sasuke gasped. 'Sit next to each other?'

"Wait what do you mean she doesn't know? Wouldn't she have found out this morning?"

"Well she would have, if she came to class. Funny she comes late sometimes, but never that late. I don't think she's missed a day of school yet."

'Is this because of last night?' Sasuke wondered. He remembered her telling him that if he didn't put her hip back into place she would be unable to go to school the next day.

'This has to be because of last night. Ugh way too go Sasuke.'

"Do you still walk Hinata home?"

"Yeah…sometimes."

"We should hang out with her again sometime. Its kinda fun with her around."

Sasuke shot Naruto a stabbing glare. It went unnoticed.

"Why, do you like her or something?" Sasuke said defensively

"Ha you mean Hinata? No way, she's nice and all, but she's way to shy for my taste."

"Whats wrong with shyness?" Sasuke shot at him

"Nothing, I guess. Its just frustrating sometimes."

"If its so frustrating then why do you want to hang out with her again?" Sasuke asked getting annoyed

"Because she's fun to be around, when we hung out the last time she wasn't acting all that shy. Its probably cause she's comfortable around you."

"She still stutters around me though."

"She stutters around everyone, its just a habit of hers. She's more open with you; You and her must be good friends."

'No Naruto, you don't get it. She's only shy around you because she has feelings for you.'

"I wouldn't say that." Sasuke was going to agree but remembered last night's events.

"Ooh did something happen between the two of you?" Naruto said grinning at Sasuke.

"Shut up idiot."

"So something did happen." Naruto joked, not being serious at all.

"Its nothing"

"Oh did you kiss her?"

"Sh-shut up already." Sasuke said with a barely visible blush. Crossing his arms.

"Why you getting all defensive Sasuke?" Naruto said amused

"Who's getting defensive? You're the one who won't back off."

"Was it a bad kiss? Oh that must have been embarrassing, and here I thought you knew how to kiss girls." Naruto said teasingly

"Naruto if you don't shut up about Hinata-

"Then what? You gonna pass that bad kiss syndrome on to me? Hinata should come to my place Ill show her a kiss."

Naruto was amusing himself, not knowing how mad he was getting the Uchiha.

Sasuke stood up and slammed his fist on the desk. Luckily nobody but the two were in the detention room, not even the sensei. Naruto stopped laughing.

"I kissed Hinata better then you ever will!" Sasuke shouted as he left the room. Now Naruto was left alone in the room.

"Oh so they did kiss."

.

[wait for it]

..

[wait for it]

…

[almost]

…

"WHAT!? THEY KISSED!?" Naruto gasped.

"Achoo!" Hinata sneezed.

"You should have brought a sweater Hinata, you'll catch a cold." Shino commented

"So Hinata, where should we eat lunch?" Kiba asked as they arrived to the city by noon. The city was a bit out of the way from town.

"I-I don't know, I don't have much money."

"You won't be paying for anything today." Shino stated

"Shino are you suggesting I s-steal?"

"That's not what he means Hinata, you're not gonnna pay for a single thing today. Think of it as an early birthday present."

"What? I cant let you guys pay for me."

"Why not? Are we not good enough?" Shino asked in a stoic tone

"Ah don't mind him, he's just having a Shino moment."

"Shino moment?" Shino questioned but was ignored when another one of Kiba's favorite songs came on.

"Its ok Shino-kun, lets go eat at the grill house that you're always talking about."

"Are you sure? You don't want to go somewhere else?" Shino asked.

"No you make it sound so great."

"Ok lets go."

Classes broke for lunch and Sasuke started looking for Hinata in case she came late. He was intent on finding her. He was looking everywhere. In empty halls, the bathroom stalls, even the crevices in the walls. He obviously knew she wouldn't be in any of those places especially the last one, but he was just that desperate. He wanted to tell her he was sorry, but he didn't even know how he would do that. The Uchiha never went this far for a woman, he could care less whether he hurt someone. This wasn't just someone though this was his friend, and even though he knew they couldn't be more than that he still wanted her to be a part of his life.

'This is ridiculous.' A part of Sasuke thought.

'Why are you looking for her? Its not like you have time for her anyway.'

'She's my friend, I refuse to lose a friend.'

'Why not? You've lost so many already what's one more going to hurt?'

'I don't want to lose anymore.'

'She doesn't like you, she said her self that she likes Naruto. No…she didn't say she liked him, she said she **loved** him.'

"Shut up" Sasuke said loudly

"I wasn't saying anything." A girl with straight dark green locks blurted out from behind. Sasuke's head bucked up and looked at her.

"Yumi, have you seen Hinata?" Sasuke said grabbing her shoulders and moving them back and forth making her head jolt in a similar motion.

"…"

"Tell me!"

Yumi managed to shove him off her.

"Geez Sasuke, that's going to leave a bruise." Yumi said as she gripped one of her shoulders.

"Sorry. Have you seen Hinata?"

"No I don't think she's coming today. She hasn't been in any of my morning classes." She said still rubbing her shoulder.

"Ugh" Sasuke let out a frustrated grunt and walked away.

"Well that was weird." Yumi said to herself as the bell rang. 'Oh I better get to class.'

'She doesn't want to see me, why would she?'

'She doesn't even need you, she has Naruto.'

Sasuke was starting to argue with his inner self more than usual these days, geez did that guy get on his nerves.

Hinata was having the time of her life, the trio did things that they usually wouldn't be able to do in town. They explored the city with the speakers blasting to their favorite songs. They played laser tag with strangers, and then browsed the little shops around the city plaza. They went to a huge planetarium. Hinata liked the planetarium the most. A screen of planets was displayed, then different constellations. The outlines to the constellations were taken off of the screen and nothing but stars were displayed on the screen. She loved looking at the stars, being surrounded by so many different possibilities. Star gazing reminded her of Neji but it wasn't a sad feeling. When her eyes that somewhat reflected the pale moon gazed upon the night sky, it was like Neji was right beside her, and everything was ok. It was like old times with Hinata, Hanabi, and Neji all lying on the comfy grass beneath them on a cool summer's night; a time where everything was horrible, but all of them knew it could be worse. The stars would leave the world appeased, for that moment it was like only the three existed. It was as if they were the only ones who could support each other.

It was day break and the trio started to head back into town. They stopped for dinner at a random restaurant on their way home. Kiba had just alerted the waitress of their table that it was Hinata's birthday (even if it wasn't till the 27th) the staff brought out some fried ice cream and sang Happy Birthday to her at the top of their lungs. Hinata was a bit embarrassed after the song, she said thank you then rushed off to the bathroom. She didn't need to use it, so she just went in and splashed water on her face. She looked in the mirror and noticed she looked happy. She saw smoothed out the clothes that she changed into earlier, and ran a couple of fingers through her hair revealing her neck. She saw a red marking on it.

'Whats this?' she said as she ran a finger over it. Where did this marking come from? An image flashed through her mind.

"Sasuke?" she didn't recall him giving her a hickey, but it couldn't be from anyone else. She hadn't thought about the events from last night at all. She'd been too distracted to do so. Her smile faded into a frown.

'sigh'

She left the bathroom after wiping her face. She started thinking about Sasuke's words, and how they had hurt her.

'He said sorry.'

'He wouldn't have said those cruel things if he didn't mean it.'

'Oh yeah then why did he say sorry?'

'Why didn't you let him apo-

Hinata's thoughts were interrupted when she violently bumped into someone, sending her flying backwards. Hinata would have fallen on her butt, lucky for her the person she bumped into had good reflexes and grabbed her by the arm to prevent her from falling. They must have pulled too hard because Hinata crashed into their body.

"Oh-oh Im s-sorry." Hinata said as she pulled away from the stranger

"No it was my fault, I should have been more careful Miss umm."

"H-hinata."

"Hinata huh. That's a beautiful name, and so fitting for someone as such."

"Th-thank you." Hinata said blushing. "A-and whats your name?"

"Oh excuse me, where are my manners." The stranger extended his arm out grasped her wrist, and pressed his lips to the back of her hand.

"Itachi."

**Well I guess Ill stop there for now. Im sorry about not updating in so long. I promise I'll try and be constant. OH DON'T FORGET TO SUBSCRIBE TO /r/animefanfiction/ ON REDDIT!**

** Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews, you have no idea how much it all means to me. Your reads and reviews are like the power to a super saiyan. **

**So lend me your power, please review. I accept constructive criticism**

**Till next time**

**Geek Bear **


	6. Lonliness

**Guess who's back! Back again, Geek Bears back, writing fics! **

**IM SO SORRY GUYS! Thanks to all the people who reviewed when I was missing in action. You guys really made me get my ass into shape. You guys deserve an explanation as to why I haven't updated in so long. **

**My computer screen was already screwed up so bad, and had bled so much. Im surprised I was able to write in the first place. Anyway I woke up one day and my whole screen had bled through. Could not see a thing. So I'm using my mother's computer right now. (between me and you she's kinda greedy, so it took a while to get ahold of her laptop.)**

**I don't think that I will ever be able to afford another computer, but I PROMISE I WILL FINSIH THIS STORY! EVEN IF IT KILLS ME! I am very sorry that I haven't updated in so long. **

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME! **

**On with the show.**

Sasuke had already figured out that Hinata didn't come to school that day. He couldn't help but feel discouraged. That didn't stop him from looking for her. It was almost time for fifth hour and he wanted to be ready if Hinata by some miracle did run into him. He was so anxious that he couldn't even wait until class. He was sorry for the way he treated her the previous night and wanted to make it up to her. Sasuke walked to the bathroom before class to fish out Hinata's bracelet from his book bag. He unzipped his front pocket and felt around but couldn't feel anything; Sasuke searched his whole backpack and found nothing but his notebooks. 'That's weird I was sure that I brought it today. I probably forgot it.' Again feeling discouraged.

Now that he knew he didn't have the bracelet with him, he had no desire to go to the rest of his classes. The bracelet was the only thing he could think to offer as leeway. He left the school grounds and began walking home. Luckily the security guard that was usually guarding the gate was sleeping. Sasuke slipped by unnoticed; when he arrived at his apartment he didn't bother doing anything else but going straight to bed. He couldn't stop thinking about the ways he touched Hinata. Sasuke was getting aroused by this thought, and started feeling guilty. He scolded himself. 'I took advantage of her, she tried to get me to stop. I didn't have to yell at her like that.' He felt his neck, Hinata had no idea that she also had given him a hickey. He liked this mark, like it somehow signified that he was hers. He knew however that she had no interest for him romantically. That tugged at his heart strings.

'You only think you like her. She's just another pretty face.' Sasuke didn't know if that was really what he was thinking, or if that was him not dealing well with rejection.

I cant believe I just thought that.

"I fucked up."

Hinata walked back from the bathroom with a smile on her face. The stranger she had just met had made her day. Completely making her forget about Sasuke

"What are you so happy about?" Kiba asked

"I'm just glad we had a day to ourselves."

"We should do it more often." Shino suggested

"Well is everyone done, we still have other places to go."

"Like where?" Hinata asked

"It's a surprise." Kiba said.

They left the restaurant and after a while of driving they arrived at a fancy dress shop.

"What's this?" Hinata asked

"Well Hinata we know you don't have much money, and that you haven't gotten new clothes in a while. We want you to pick something out." Shino explained

"I couldn't possibly."

"Yes you could, If you didn't have a uniform you would probably come to school naked." Kiba chimed in

"Are you implying that I don't have any clothes? I have clothes."

"Well you need more, and we won't let you say no; right Shino?"

"It's a gift Hinata you can't refuse."

Hinata was going to argue, but it was Shino and Kiba, Shino could be talked out of certain things but not Kiba; the two of them together wasn't going to happen.

"Okay. Lets go inside then." Hinata consented

Hinata skipped inside. She was somewhat excited to get something new in her wardrobe. She knew that Shino and Kiba wouldn't let her get out of it, so she might as well make the best of it.

"Hello welcome to The Yamanaka dress shop please let me know if you need anything." A blonde young woman greeted.

The shop was eye appealing, (Like one of the shops you see in pretty woman! I could have just said Hollywood boulevard but whateves.)

Hinata nodded and walked off to the clothes racks.

Shino turned to face Kiba and put a hand over his mouth to cover the mouthing of his words.

"This place looks pretty pricey, how much do you think this is going to cost?"

"Who cares Hinata needs this, besides Ino said her family would give us a good discount."

"Hinata grabbed three blouses and went to a dressing room."

"We should get out of here before she asks us how she looks, and models her outfits. It would be too much like checking her out." Kiba told Shino

"Agreed. I saw a card shop next door." Shino said

"I feel bad leaving her maybe we should stay." Shino added.

"She has the sales assiociates if she needs help."

"Fine lets go."

"Hey Hinata Shino and I are gonna head next door real quick. We'll be back in half an hour."

"Okay, but let me show how I look in this first." Hinata said over the dressing room wall

"Go, go, go!" Kiba shouted only loud enough for Shino to hear as he pushed him out of the door.

Hinata ran out of the dressing room trying to catch them before they left, but had no such luck.

She sighed. 'I guess they didn't hear me.'

She looked at the mirror that was outside of the dressing room. She didn't know if she liked the top she had on or not.

"That blouse looks good on you, but the pattern doesn't compliment your features the way it should."

"Huh?" Hinata turned towards the voice and was surprised to see the man she had met at the restaurant

"Oh fancy seeing you here." Itachi said with a cheerful smile on his face.

"What a coincidence." Hinata muttered

"You look a bit unsure of your choices, I would be more than happy to tell you what I think"

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to waste your time."

"You wouldn't be wasting my time, besides it's my job."

"Y-you work h-here."

"That's right." Itachi said with a cheerful smile still on his face.

"W-well I guess it would be fine then."

"Ill tell you what I'll go choose some clothes off the rack, while you go and try on your next outfit."

"S-sounds great."

Hinata headed back into the dressing room and tried on the other blouse that she had picked out.

Itachi came back with some pants, skirts, and blouses that he thought would look stylish on her.

She came out with the next blouse on. Itachi took one look at her and was amazed. "You look beautiful."

Hinata blushed and turned slightly to the side. The blouse was red and hugged her body nicely, it had a low neckline, but hardly showed cleavage; Making her look graceful.

'She really is beautiful. Reminds me of my fiance.' Itachi thought with a sinister smile on his face, only on the outside he looked completely cheerful.

"I'm not so sure about it."

"I think you should take it, which would look good with this on." Itachi said while holding up a black article of clothing. She grabbed it and went to the dressing room and tried it on, she was surprised to see that the piece of clothing was a skirt. The skirt had a slit that went up mid-thigh. She looked at the mirror inside of the dressing room and was surprisingly pleased at what she saw.

She modeled the outfit for Itachi who showed great approval.

For the next twenty minutes Itachi nodded his head to show he approved, or threw thumbs down if he didn't. Shopping for clothes was something Hinata wasn't used to, but if it was as fun as she was having she wished that she did it more often.

"Its about time for me to go on break, Im glad that I could be of service to you today."

"T-thank you. H-hopefully I'll see you around again."

"Oh I'm sure you will." Itachi said with a smile and walked out of the store.

Hinata started sorting through what she wanted and what she didn't want while waiting for Kiba, and Shino to come back.

"Hey Hinata did you finish?" Kiba startled her

"Oh Kiba, don't sneak up on me like that, and yes I'm finished."

"Good, that didn't take long."

"One of the employees helped me out."

"That's good, so where are the clothes you're getting?" Kiba asked

Hinata pointed to a little pile of clothes that she made on one of the chairs.

"This is all? Oh well." Kiba teased in relief.

They paid for the clothes and thanked the cashier. While they were leaving Shino told the cashier to thank the employee that helped Hinata pick out her clothes.

"Okay Ill be sure to do that, please come again." The cashier happily shouted.

"Hey Namine come out here."

"What?" Namine asked

"Those customers wanted to thank you for helping that young lady with her clothes." The cashier explained

"What young lady?"

"That one who's getting into that car" Roxas (the cashier) said pointing

"They probably said it because they didn't like the customer service, so they used reverse psychology to make me feel bad."

"Only you would think that."

"Well I didn't assist anyone, I was doing inventory in the back room. You didn't see anyone else?"

"Nope not a soul."

"Well that's weird, it was probably nobody."

"Thank you guys so much! I had fun today."

"Don't even sweat it Hinata." Kiba said sternly

The group started on their way back to town, when Kiba got a little curious.

"Can I ask you a question Hinata?" Kiba asked

"Go ahead."

"Do you still like Naruto?"

Hinata's eyes shot open. I told them about that a long time ago, I thought he forgot already.

"Im curious also." Shino chimed

"T-that was so long ago."

"Sometimes crushes don't go away for years." Kiba said from experience

"Well what if this one went away early?" Hinata asked

"What if?" Shino questioned

"As in all c-crushes don't have to stay that long." Hinata explained, trying to stall.

"All crushes?" Kiba asked

"Does that mean you have more than one crush?" Shino asked a bit surprised

"Hinata! I'm surprised." Kiba said appalled

"I bet you its with that one asshhole." Kiba added

"Which one?" Shino asked

"That one assturd."

"That really sums it up."

"That fucker with the hair."

"I think everyone at school has hair."

"That asshole who's been walking her home!" Kiba said angrily.

"Sasuke?" Hinata said anxiously. This made Kiba and Shino think that she did have a crush on him

"You like Sasuke don't you?"

"Isn't he Naruto's best bud?" Shino questioned

"Oh! Hinata, that's dirty. Both of them?!" Kiba said shockingly amused

"Who would have thought that our little Hinata would be trinagling" Shino said

"Triangling?" Kiba asked

"You know for that triangle thing, the love triangle."

"That's ridiculous. Hinata I'm so shocked how can you like two guys?"

Before she could even get so much of a peep out he interrupted her.

"What if there's more than one guy?"

"Hinata!" Shino said appalled

"N-no I don't have m-more than o-one crush." Hinata said nervously

"So you do have a crush then?" Shino asked reading a bit too much into her words

Hinata was silent, she didn't know how to get out of this one without lying. She had to word this carefully.

"Sasuke is just a friend."

"That asshole, how can you stand that guy?"

"He's actually n…nice." It almost felt like a lie to her

"Well as long as he's nice to you." Shino added

"He just seems like the kind of that would take advantage of a lady."

"N-no he's n-not l-like that." Hinata said stuttering nervously, while rubbing the mark Sasuke had made on her from the previous night.

'She stuttered way too much on that one.' Kiba thought

"So hes not a bad guy at all?" Kiba asked not because of suspicion, but to see how Hinata would answer.

"N-no, he, he is a g-great f-f-friend." Hinata said while starting to scratch the hickey on her neck. It started to become unbearably itchy.

Kiba took notice to this.

"Whats that?"

"Whats what?" Hinata asked.

"That red thing your scratching."

"Oh nothing." Hinata said while covering it up.

Kiba pulled her hand away and saw the hickey.

"Who did that to you?" Before Hinata had time to answer he interrupted again

"You better not be whoring around."

"Kiba!" Shino scolded

"Well what the fuck"

"Kiba calm down, I cant concentrate on the road."

"Shino do you see this." Shino didn't answer.

"Kiba! This is a mosquito bite."

"Do you think I'm stupid, its winter." Kiba said in an angry tone

"I don't know what kind of bit it is, it could be a spider for all I know."

"Don't try and lie, Shino would know. Shino, pull in to that gas station and have a look."

"Lets just wait till we get back."

"Just pull in." Kiba ordered

"Fine"

Shino pulled in not that he wanted to, but he didn't like Kiba yelling. Especially at Hinata.

"If I look will you shut up?" Shino said quietly

"Just tell me what it is and it's a deal."

Shino went to the passenger side and looked at Hinata's neck. Shino was the bug expert, he studied them, and knew how to make antidotes to any bug sting.

Hinata's heart was beating faster, and faster. She knew that she was going to be found out needless to say she feared for the worst.

"Kiba you're such an idiot, that's a bite from something we call a spider beetle. Hinata you shouldn't scratch it; it could get infected."

"Is it poisioness" Kiba asked.

"No they have no venom; she should be fine as long as she doesn't scratch."

Hinata sighed in relief, 'I can't believe Shino was fooled. Dodged a kunai with that one."

"Im sorry Hinata, I should trust you more than that. How could I even think that." Kiba said apologetically

A hint of shame pulsated through Hinata's body.

"Lets go to my house and train." Kiba suggested.

"Okay."

"I think ill pass on this one okay guys." Hinata politely declined. She couldn't stick around, she didn't deserve to be around them after lying.

"Suit yourself, anyway drop me off so I can set up the stuff, thenf take Hinata home. It'll be ready when you get back."

"Sure."

On the way home Hinata and Shino talked about the day they had, and how they should do it again sometime.

They arrived at Hinata's house and right as she was getting out she heard Shino say her name.

"Yeah Shino?"

"I know that wasn't a bug bight."

Her eyes widened with a tad bit of horror.

"Its fine what you do is your business. Sometimes Kiba doesn't realize that. He's just trying to look out for you. I want to be protective of you also, but we're all growing up which means we should be free to make our own choices."

"D-don't tell Kiba."

"Don't worry Hinata, you deserve some freedom. Please be careful and Happy Birthday."

"Thank you Shino, for everything today. Tell Kiba the same."

"One more thing. Whoever you like…please don't let them take advantage of you. See you later"

Hinata exited the car and couldn't help but feel like she disappointed Shino in some way.

It was already nightfall and Sasuke had fallen asleep only to be awoken by somebody knocking at the door. 'Who could that be ugh I hope its not Naruto' The knocking was getting louder and louder.

"Im coming gee." Sasuke said angrily

The knocks got fainter, then they stopped for what seemed like mere seconds. Sasuke opened the door and found nobody there.

"Damn kids playing ding-dong-ditch." Sasuke slammed the door then turned to walk away. He stopped once he heard three knocking pounds. He tried to be quick so he could give a good scolding to whoever was doing it. He opened the door with lightning fast speed yet nobody was there. 'Not possible' he thought. He heard a faint echo and recognized it as a scream.

"SASUKE HELP ME!" Sasuke knew that voice. It was Hinata's

He quickly ran towards her screaming, despite his best efforts he couldn't locate it. It was as if it was getting further and further way.

"Hinata!"

"AHHHHH!" A blood curdling scream echoed through the trees, birds started to fly from the tree tops. It was too dark to see anything anymore; Sasuke didn't know where to go.

Hinata's screams were so far away, yet somehow loud enough to make Sasuke's eardrums pulse with vibration.

"Hinata where are you!" her screams were just repeated.

Sasuke didn't know what to do, but he knew that he had to get to her.

'Try and concentrate, you can see.'

Almost instantly the forest around him was illuminated with an orange glow.

'The forest, it's on fire, I need to find her before the flames do.'

He ran through walls of flame, not caring if he was burned or not. He tried following her screams which was a torturous task. How can you follow a voice that's coming from every direction?

Sasuke heard a tremendous loud shriek, louder than all the others combined. His ears started to bleed Sasuke winced and covered them.

The screams were no more, and almost instantly the fire put itself out. Sasuke started to panic. "Hinata?" he whispered.

Sasuke saw something; it was on the ground a faint color of white. He rushed towards the object and saw Hinata covered in a white sheet with her back towards him. He tried to get a look at her, her shoulder was exposed. It was blackened burned flesh with hints of crimson grotesque skin falling off. (almost like a turkey leg!) He tried to check if she was breathing. Sasuke's pulse was beating fast he reached out his hand and delicately turned her over; what he saw was horrifying. He couldn't tell if she was alive or dead, but death would be the lesser of two evils in her current state. It was something straight out of a horror movie. He heard loud chuckling. The laughs grew more intense as he held Hinata's body close to him. Sasuke looked all around but couldn't locate the voice.

"Who's there!?" Sasuke shouted

"Hididng is hopless."

"Why did you do this!"

Loud chuckling ensued, it almost sounded crazy, like if the person it was coming from had already lost control of their sanity. The ground started crumbling away, he grabbed Hinata tightly and curled up with her as he prepared to fall. Darkness closed in on the two of them soon they were falling into never-ending darkness. He held on to her tight having no desire to let go. He felt her body growing lighter, he loosened his grip to take a look at her. Her body was slowly disintegrating.

"No."

Hinata faded away and Sasuke was left all alone. Something that nobody knew he feared.

Alone

Falling

All alone

No one left

By myself

Forever

Sasuke felt emptiness, hopelessness like there was no happiness left in the world and if there were none of it would be reserved for him.

He felt the feeling of falling in his sleep which jolted him awake

"Get it together Sasuke." He said to himself while giving himself a slap on the face, His heart was racing. It was three in the morning he was sweating and decided to take a shower.

A nice refreshing shower is just what he needed. He let all his worries wash away with the water. As much as his dreams had haunted him, he couldn't wait to fall back asleep.

When Sasuke got out of the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist, and cleared some steam from the mirror. He looked tired, but felt refreshed.

"I have to make it up to her."

Hinata enjoyed playing hooky so much that she did it again the next day. She promised herself not to make a habit of it. She did however deserve somewhat of a break, Hinata had hardly ever missed a day of school and she had to admit she had been exhausted lately.

Sasuke had overslept that morning. It was already ten and had no intention of going late to the academy. He decided to walk to the place he usually got his thinking done it wasn't too far from his house. He put on a shirt identical to his uniform only it was lacking the academy crest. He left it unbuttoned exposing his signature black shirt underneath.

Hinata lay in bed and was content with staying in it all day. It was chilly outside and was expected to snow soon. She went to use the bathroom when she heard barking. Hinata peeked out the window and saw Akamaru running down her road.

'Oh he must have got loose again.' Hinata put on her flip flops and tried to catch him. The last time Akamaru got out he was gone for two weeks, needless to say Kiba was worried sick.

Hinata called Akamaru trying to get him to come to her Hinata didn't realize that kyo was right behind her being the hound that Akamaru is, he chased after Kyo.

"Oh no." Hinata said startled

Luckily Kyo was able to find refuge in an old peach tree she had in her yard. Hinata tried to catch Akamaru once more, but a car had driven by and Akamaru was on his way to catch it. Hinata chased after him but had no luck catching him he just kept running. Soon he was running through peoples yards, and off road trails Hinata was trying to catch her breath eventually she had to slow down, the young pup leaving her behind. She started walking and didn't noticed the hole she was about to step in and took a little tumble into a patch of dead trees.

"Owww"

Hinata looked up and noticed that snow was starting to fall; she struggled to get out of the branches. It took a while but she found her way out when she looked around she didn't notice the area that she was in. She had lived here for a while but had never known this place existed. The trees were surrounding the area, almost like a hiding spot, leaves scattered around the trees. In the middle of the circle of trees was a big frozen pond. There was a huge boulder on one side, which looked like a resting spot. She was infatuated with the scenery she sat on the huge boulder then took in the air, and everything around her. 'It must look amazing in the summer.' Hinata heard a twig snap behind her. She thought it was a squirrel or another small rodent she looked in the direction of the noise and saw none other than Sasuke standing right before her.

**Oh it's great to be back!**

**Sorry for the long wait guys. I want to thank all of you again for keeping up, and reviewing when I was MIA. **

**Please read and review. It keeps me going, and makes my day when I have a shitty one. Well I'm off to prepare for college again. WISH ME LUCK!**

**Please excuse my punctuation for it is horrible. I need an editor man. Good night!**

**Till next time**

**Geek Bear **


End file.
